


Touches to kisses

by No_Nikolas



Series: 31 Writing prompts [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Theyre being really cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15010541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: 2 stories in one:1: Having been rebuild completely, Genji faces a problem he had never even thought about before.2: Genji's body limits are a mystery to Jesse when he finds Genji showering in steaming hot water.





	1. Chapter 1

Genjis soft, silicon covered pads of his fingers grasped the flower softly. He looked it up and down for a moment. 

 

“a rose, for me?”

 

McCree nodded, his usual flashy smile spreading over his face. 

 

“it's the least I could do after last week.”

 

The cyborg let out a gentle sigh, taking off the face part of his armor to get a better look at the rose Jesse had bought him. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he winded his fingers around the hem of the flower, tracing along it. 

 

“What's wrong, don't you like it?”

 

Jesse asked softly, wondering just what exactly Genji was doing with the rose. 

 

“i do like it, it's just…”

 

Genji stumbled for words, having no idea of how exactly to explain his current situation. He decided to just say what was running through his mind instead of sugar coating it. 

“I can't feel it, I can grasp and touch it, but it feels like everything else.”

 

Ever since Genjis body had been rebuild and most of him wasn't human anymore, he had lost his sense of feeling. He could touch and feel for the most part, but couldn't make out any further difference than something being soft or hard, every material felt the same. 

 

“there's no difference anymore.”

 

Genji doesn't recall what a flower felt like, how the softness of its petals would run along his fingers, what a thorn being stuck in his skin feels like, it's small but subtle things he won't ever be able to feel again. 

 

McCree, getting an idea, gently grasped both of the cyborgs cheeks, cupping them gently with his large hands. 

 

“You feel me, don't you?”

 

His face was probably the most sensible, being completely human, he could very well feel how scruffy Jesse's hands were, how his rough hands felt on his own soft skin. 

 

“I do and I savour every moment of it.”

 

The two put their foreheads against one another, enjoying the moment for a bit. Jesse placed a few butterfly kisses along Genjis face, some on his cheek, his forehead and onto the brim of him nose between his eyes, making the cyborg giggle. 

 

“Jesse you're spoiling me.”

 

“hm I guess you're just to cute to not be spoiled with my love.”

 

They toppled over one another on the bed, Jesse just showering Genji with affection and kisses, their fingers intervening with each other's hands while having the rose still between their palms.


	2. Steaming

“Genji you a’right in there? Ya said yer gonn’ take a shower, it's been like 20 minutes and ya still in there.”

McCree was starting to wonder what took the other so long, usually taking a shower didn't take more than 5 minutes for Genji, if even. But today he was really taking his time wasn't he?

“come in.”

Came Genji's quiet voice from inside the bathroom. Jesse could only wonder and opened the door ever so slightly, feeling a wave of hot steam going his way the second the door was open. 

“Jeez it's like a sauna in here.”

He muttered under his breath, stepping inside and closing the door behind him. Not only was it warm as hell in the bathroom, but the water running down onto Genji didn't seem to be to cold either. Moving his hand under the stream of water, Jesse hissed at how hot it was, there was no way he could have ever taken a damn shower with that steaming hot water. 

“God Genji yer trynna deep fry yaself?”

The cyborg didn't answer, only sat down in the tub, letting Jesse take the shower head and put it to the side. 

McCree got rid of his clothes in a matter of a minute or so, joining Genji in the large tub they shared, he placed a gentle kiss on Genji's temple and turned down the temperature of the water. His hands gently traced the sides of the cyborg, feeling along his synthetic prosthetics. 

“I know yer stuff’s waterproof but ya don't gotta turn the temperature all the way up to Satan's oven you know.”

Genji didn't answer but instead wrapped his arms around Jesse, embracing him in a soft hug. 

“Can't feel it.”

McCree remembered, Genji's system cooled him down if he was overheating or things around him got to hot. He was probably testing how much he could endure, it would explain why he'd been in the shower so long already.

“right, forgot ‘bout that.”

Jesse admitted, taking the shower head again once he had an idea. turned on the stream of water again and moved genji a bit back, leaning his head back to let the water run down his soft hair. 

“lemme help with that.”

His large hands ran through Genji's hair, gently tracing along his scalp and the back of his neck. He could feel the cyborg lean against his touch, relaxing as Jesse did his hair. 

“For having rough hands you're surprisingly gentle, Jesse.”

McCree chuckled quietly, then put in the plug for the back tub and let some water run in, they might as well take a bath instead of a shower while they were at it.

“well you know what they say, ‘Beauty is fragile’ got to treat ya careful.”

Genji could only roll his eyes at that comment, god Jesse could be so cheesy if he wanted to. The cyborg moved so his back was pressing against the others chest and leaned back onto his shoulder to rest his head. As on cue, Jesse wrapped his arms around Genji's waist, holding him in place and cuddling against his back. 

“hmm, feel like we should bath more often together, what do yer think ‘bout that?”

“Definitely”


End file.
